Miles Spectre
Miles Spectre is the primary protagonist of the PEH trilogy. He is initially dragged into the machinations of the Nexus multiple times against his will. However, Miles later accepts these responsibilities as a savior and protector, eventually embracing them to the point of obsession. Fictional History Early Life Miles was born to Mr. and Mrs. Spectre and raised in New York City. There he attended school and met Julie Lien and Nate Valdez. After college, he and his dorm mate Elias Locke moved into an apartment together on the lower east side. It was here that Miles had his first experience with the Nexus. 2005 (PEH1) On his way to the laundromat, Miles met a girl named Sally Rouge, and proceeded to help her handle a large package she had received in the mail. His attempt was halted by Julian Dimitri, an old high school bully, who knocked Miles aside and carried the box off for Sally. Returning home dismayed, Miles turned on his video game system, and proceeded to be inexplicably pulled into the game. While in the game, Miles took on the personas of Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Link and found himself repeatedly saving the damsel (Peach, Amy Rose, & Zelda) from the evil villain (Bowser, Robotnik, & Ganondorf). These damsel and villain characters appeared to be Sally and Julian, and each time Miles saved Sally from the bully, they would be whisked off to another game world and the process would start all over. In each world, Miles was helped along by his old friend Julie, in the varying forms of Toady, Tikal, and the Great Fairy. While in the world of Mobius, Miles also faced off against a dark doppleganger calling himself Shadow. According to Tikal, this was the personification of Miles' own fears and insecurities. Upon the defeat of Shadow, and three successive defeats of Julian, Miles escaped the game and set out to find the real Sally. After rescuing Sally from Julian in the real world (with the help of Julie) the two went out on their first date. Miles was left in the dark as to why this whole experience had happened. Sally, Julian, and Julie seemed not to recall the events, and fearing it was all a figment of his imagination, Miles never spoke a word of it to any of them. 2007 (PEH2) Regardless of it's perceived reality, the experience had given Miles a new found courage and he was finally able to stand-up for himself. Unfortunately, Sally had only been visiting Julie for the week, but after she returned back home to South Carolina Miles promised himself to face the world and not hide away like he once did. While bar tending at AJ's Bar & Grill one night, Miles found himself saving his old classmate Nate Valdez from a drunk named Drago. Seeing his old self in Nate, Miles invited him over the following day. On this day, Nate arrived with a mysterious disc in his pocket. Upon inserting this disc, Miles, Nate, and Elias all found themselves back in the game world, only this time the mysteries would finally be revealed. The trio had been selected by Fiona Braddock via a program called The Nexus, to do battle against the viruses that game designer Phillip Yates had unleashed into the game worlds of his rival game maker Eddie Naka. It was a runaway glitch in this same viral program that had caused Miles' first gaming experience. This time taking on the sole persona of Sonic the Hedeghog, Miles teamed with Eli, Nate, Julie, and Fiona and set off to rescue the gaming world from the Nexus Void virus and it's facilitators: Master Chief, Dante, and Kratos (all characters designed by Phillip Yates). Miles' task would be halted by the appearance of the Nexus Void, which consumed all of the Green Hill Zone, taking Miles and Fiona along with it. Inside the Nexus, the two would be confronted by Phillip Yates in his Master Chief persona and after a quick scuffle, they would lock themselves in the Nexus detainment center, where they would find Phillip's most prized prisoner: game designer Eddie Naka, in the form of Dr. Light. After rescuing Dr. Light and following his bearing to join with Eddie Naka's other game creations, Miles was able to activate the Nexus Void in one of Yates' own games, turning his virus against him and destroying Phillip's gaming empire from within. But not before one of Miles' fellow soldiers, Ray Storm was killed in battle. Upon exiting the game world, Miles witnessed Phillip's arrest and eventual admittance to a mental hospital. He also fell in love with Fiona Braddock and moved out of his apartment with Elias, to live with her. But Miles' adventures had given him a thirst for heroics, which soon became an obsession that would dominate his life. 2008 (Scene 0) While Miles and Fiona's relationship remained happy enough, there was always an underlying problem for Miles: the fact that her plan to save the game world had gotten an innocent man, Ray Storm, killed. Over the next year or so, Miles concern over this matter developed into an obsession and he constantly spoke of returning to Mobius to find Ray. His obsession would create tension in their relationship and for a time they separated, with Miles seemingly wondering the streets in search of a purpose. He begged for money so that he could play games in local arcades, hoping to find some way back into the game world. He soon learned of the suicide of his old nemesis Phillip Yates and this stirred in him memories of Ray's death. Responding to a desperate call from Miles, Fiona met with him outside of the mental institution that Phillip had killed himself in. Miles pleaded with Fiona one last time, explaining that it was all he could think of to get back into the game world. Fiona refused once more, telling Miles not to return home until he was over his obsession. 2009 (PEH3) Resolving to clean himself up, Miles tried to move on and eventually rekindled his relationship with Fiona and moved back into her apartment. But the debate was not yet over and Miles would eventually convince Fiona to give him a Nexus disc and use it to travel to Mobius, where he would once again become Sonic the Hedgehog and confront his inner demons, personified by Shadow the Hedgehog. There he would instigate Shadow to the point that he would be killed by his own dark side. Miles death in the video game world led to his death on Earth as well, and his friends mourned his passing, Fiona and Elias taking it particularly badly. But back in the game world, Miles had passed on to the realm of Game Over, where he would find his old comrade Ray reliving his final moments over and over. Using a "continue" he had earned before dying, Miles revived himself and Ray and respawned on Mobius. The duo soon realized that someone had locked them in the game world and before they could find a way around these locks, Kirby informed them that their help was needed in the nearby Kingdom of Hyrule. In Hyrule, the trio would learn from Claris Naka, niece of Eddie Naka, that Phillip's fiance Amethyst Barone was trying to use his old programs to dominate Earth, and that Miles' friends would all be killed because of it. With their escape from the game world even more urgent, Miles, Ray, and Kirby followed Claris into the Mushroom Kingdom, where they would be able to escape back to Earth. Their escape was halted by the alter egos of Miles, Nate Valdez, and Father Morgan, personified by Shadow, Wario, and Waluigi respectively. While Ray and Claris would remain in the Mushroom Kingdom to hold off the dopplegangers, Miles and Kirby would reluctantly make their way to the last working warp pipe and return to Earth with encoded data for Eddie Naka. Without Miles' aid, Ray was once again killed. It was at this time, that Miles body returned from the grave for the first time since his funeral. Miles and Kirby would pass on the data Claris had gathered to her uncle, so that he could figure out a way to stop Amethyst from completing her conquest. Naka determined that Amethyst was creating a video game world on Earth, so that she could program anything into existence, including her dead fiance Phillip, and that she had already begun his resurrection. With a gameplan set, Miles and Kirby raced off to the Omega Halo Installation in Staten Island, along with Naka's assistants Nick Oshima and Maya Moto. There, Miles would engage the army of criminals who would have eventually done harm to his friends. He also faced off against his Shadow persona once again. With Shadow forced outside of the Omega Halo perimeter, onto an Earth where he can't exist, he quickly disintegrated. Miles confiscated Shadow's chaos emerald and proceeded to take on Master Chief who was actually the unformed body of Phillip Yates. Miles was able to steal his helmet, the key to shutting down the program, and passed it off to his friend Elias, before coming to blows with his mind-controlled girlfriend Fiona. Miles tried to get through to Fiona, with questionable success, until the game-generating program was shut down by Nate Valdez and her mind was unlocked. Miles and Fiona were than approached by Amethyst, Nack, and Master Chief. After their refusal to hand over the final Tri-Force piece needed to fully reconstitute his body, Master Chief fired a laser at the couple at point-blank range. This laser was halted by the arrival of Nate and Elias, who along with Miles, completed the Tri-Force and created a Tri-Force Field that protected them from attack. The Nintega Supporters from the previous game war arrived at their sides and began their final assault on the enemy, though none were strong enough to hurt Master Chief. Miles was soon approached by Julie, who granted him six chaos emeralds. Combined with the one he stole from Shadow, this allowed Miles to transform into Super Sonic and finally have the strength to vanquish Master Chief with a speedy decapitation. With Fiona and his friends rescued, and the world saved from evil, Miles realized that it was simply beyond his power to save everyone, and decided that some time off would do him some good. He proposed to Fiona and the two lived a happy life together. 2073 (Epilogue) Roughly 64 years later, Miles is still married to Fiona and for the first time in many years, Miles and Nate are visiting Elias for a 3-player game of Frogger. During this gaming match, Miles realizes that one of Fiona's Nexus Discs has made its way into his pocket and with the urging of his two friends, he decides to put the device in one last time. The three friends have one last adventure in the gaming world, before getting a game over of natural causes. Production Notes *Miles Spectre is played by Mark Tyler. *Miles' surname was not revealed until the third film of the trilogy. *Miles wears glasses in the first film, but does not in the 2nd and 3rd. :*This is due to his getting contacts between the 1st two films, as he explains to Julie at the beginning of PEH2. *In PEH1, Miles did not gain head spikes while transforming into Sonic, as he did in the later 2 installments. :*This may have something to do with his being pulled into the Nexus through a glitch in the first film, as opposed to the intentional entry of the 2nd and 3rd films. *A version of Link appears in the opening sequence of PEH2 and appears to be Miles Spectre. :*This is actually the in-game character, lacking a form and retaining the image of his last host, which was Miles during his battle with Julian. *Miles is 1 of only 5 characters to appear in all 3 films of the series. :*The others being Elias, Julie, Sally, and Jax Girl. *Miles is 1 of only 2 characters to receive primary billing in all 3 appearances. :*The other being Julie. *Miles is 1 of only 5 characters to take on the attributes of multiple games. :*The others being Julie, Sally, Jax Girl, & Julian. *Miles is 1 of only 3 characters to have a dark alter ego personified by a villainous game character. :* The others being Nate Valdez and Father Morgan. *Miles' full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*MILES is the birth name of Tails Prower (from the games and the comics). :*SPECTRE is the name of one of the ancestors of Knuckles, and a former Guardian of Angel Island. Category:Main Characters